And You Thought Melina Was Bad
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: John Morrison experiances the fury of his girlfriend's monthly gift. And he doesn't know what to do. So, what do you do? Call up her best guy friend for help. MorrisonxOC, with mentionings of MattxOC


Title: And You Thought Melina Was Bad

Author: xClassicxChicx

Pairings: MorrisonxOC, MattxOC

Summary: John Morrison experiances the fury of his girlfriend's monthly gift. And he doesn't know what to do. So, what do you do? Call up her best guy friend for help.

* * *

"_JOHN!!"_

A hell-bound screech came from the master bedroom. It was a scream that could make the paint peel off the walls, or make milk curdle. It sounded like it came straight from hell, itself.

She was in pain, excrutiating pain to be exactly. It was her week. The week that put her through torture and the one that her boyfriend, John dreaded the most out of the month. It was her menstrual month.

He sighed as he walked down the hall to the bedroom. He was practically walking to his death. But if he didn't see what Eiris needed, he was going to regret it later.

"Yes, baby?" he answered to her roaring summon. He tried being as nice as he could, or else he'd end up having a lamp being whipped toward him, aiming for his head.

Eiris lied in their bed, the comforters and blankets covering her for warmth. All the lights were out, it was completely dark, except for the television that was illuminating the room a bit. Her black hair was a mess and her make up was running down her cheeks. She must've been crying earlier because of her cramps. She always did have the worst when it came to her period. It was so bad, she even had to have one of the trash buckets at the side of the bed just in case she puked. Or, it could have been from the movie that was on the television. He looked up. Titanic, of course. He couldn't tell you how many times he's seen this being ran every time she was indisposed. He even was forced to watch it with her at one point. John prayed, _Please God don't make her make me watch it again._

The remote was in her hand so she can fast forward through it, or pause it at her leasure. She had it recorded on her DVR along with other movies. She sniffed and looked at him patheticly. She was hoping he could grant another one of her many wishes that she asked for all day.

"Baby, can you make me some eggs and bacon? I'm really hungry." she asked him, sweetly.

"Eggs? Bacon?" he repeated. "Um..."

"UM? WHAT'S THIS UM ABOUT!? YES EGGS AND BACON! CAN YOU PLEASE JUST MAKE IT! WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG PROBLEM!?" she screamed. Oh yeah, she was definitely emotional during her time.

"Rissy, Mike and I ate the last of it yesterday." he told her. "I'm sorry, is there anything else I can make you?"

"DAMMIT ALL! I JUST WANT MY EGGS AND BACON! WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!! GOSHH! YOU AND YOUR FREAKING FRIENDS ARE SUCH PIGS, EATING EVERYTHING IN THE HOUSE! CAN YOU EVER FREAKING SHARE WITH _ME?!" _Eiris ranted. She threw the remote at him, but luckily, he moved fast enough when he grabbed the door knob and closed the door shut. The remote made a loud thud against the wood. So maybe it wasn't a lamp, but that could have definitely left a mark if it hit him.

He couldn't talk any more of this. John rushed back into the living room and grabbed the phone. He quickly dialed a phone number that came first to his mind.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang and rang and rang.

Then finally picked up.

_"Hello?" _a southern voice answered.

"Matt, it's Morrison. I need your help." the Shaman of Sexy said desperately.

_"Yeah, what's up?" _

"Eiris is on her period right now and she's most likely a danger to my health." the younger male informed him. "I need your help, do you think you can come over and try to calm her down?"

_"Me? What can I do? I'm probably as useless as you are. She'll kill me along **with **you." _Matt said.

"You're her best guy friend, do something!" John said, panicking. He was trying to make it quick before Eiris 'needed' him again. "I don't even care if you bring Chantel! Just come over!"

Matt sighed into the phone. _"Fine, fine. I'll be over there in twenty minutes."_

"Okay, **_thank you!_**" John said, gratefully."Oh and make sure to bring over some eggs and bacon."

* * *

The door bell rang as John paced back in forth. As soon as he heard it, he jumped to it. He opened it up and saw the ECW Champion and his girlfriend before him. In Matt's hands was a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. In Chantel's hands was a boquet of flowers.

"Hey John." Chantel greeted him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, hey, what's up." John said, still shaken up.

"Where's the patient?" Matt asked.

"Bedroom." John told him.

"Okay, what you need to do is set up a tray; fill up a vase of water and put these flowers in it. Put a plate on it, along with a fork and a knife. Along with that, fill up a glass of milk and put it on the tray. Go get some asprin and put two of them by the glass. Then I'll handle the rest." Matt instrutced him.

"Okay, thank you so much!" John said, happily. He glomped his friend with a big hug. He literally just saved his life.

Matt walked inside and headed toward the kitchen. In following him, Chantel came; she looked at John.

"You didn't piss her off did you?" Chantel questioned him.

"Um, define _pissed..._" John said, looking guilty.

The ECW Diva just rose her eyebrows at the poor man. "Nice."

John did what Matt told him to. And as soon as he was done, Matt put the eggs and the bacon on the plate and carried the tray and walked slowly into the bedroom. Eiris was crying even more while she watched Titanic. He greeted her sweetly and with a smile. Eiris didn't know what Matt was doing in the house, but she ignored and just let him make her feel better. They talked a little bit and then he left. He walked out of the bedroom quietly and gently shut the door. There stood John and Chantel waiting for the results.

"So?" John asked.

"She'll be asleep in a little bit. Everything's okay. Just stay out of the room until tonight." Matt told him.

"Okay, I will, thanks guys." he said to both of them.

"No prob, man." he replied. "And you thought Melina was bad. Pff."


End file.
